A conventional tool cabinet includes a cabinet body and a plurality of drawers that are vertically stacked one above the other in the cabinet body. The conventional tool cabinet is used for storing and systematizing items stored in the drawers, such as files, hand tools, power tools, and so on, in a ready-to-use manner. However, since the tools stored in the conventional tool cabinet are generally made of a relatively heavy metal material, the overall weight of the conventional tool cabinet may be heavily increased. As a result, when the conventional tool cabinet collides with a wall, the collision may cause damage to the conventional tool cabinet.